Hell on Earth
by xCaptainBlackx
Summary: It's the end of the world as a teenager Bob Anderson, wakes up to find parents dead, and they're not the only ones....R
1. A rude awakining

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Hey everyone, It's finally here, my first fanfic. Read and relax please, and do Review. Whether it be good or bad, I NEED IT haha.

You know, Some days you just want to crawl back into your bed and just go back to sleep, others you don't want it to end, and well others you really don't care. Well my day was something else, and how one day will change how I live my life day-after-day. Well a good place to start is the beginning. I woke up to an abrupt banging on my window, and a moaning. I was halve a sleep when I looked out my window and I almost pissed myself. There standing there was my next door neighbor, bloody and missing halve of her jaw. Now I was screaming for my mother (at the age of 16, I rather think I shouldn't be screaming like I was). When my mother came in stumbling, I screamed even louder. She came into my room, with blood dripping from her lips, and a decent size hole in her stomach, and stumbled to my bed, by now I had myself put all the way to my corner of my bed. And when she leaped down, I did the first thing that came to my head, and leapt up and opened my closet door, she fell on my bed when I did the leap. Now usually when a guy sees his own mother try to hurt him, he usually couldn't keep a straight mind about it. I had tears in my eyes, but some voice kept saying in the back of my mind that she wasn't human and she wasn't doing this on her own. She got off my bed and stumbled to me in the corner of my room and took a leap at me, which I quickly took a stride to the side, and she went straight into my closet which I closed and I quickly sat on the ground and tried to figure out what in the name of hell was going on. I figured in the couple of minutes of me sitting there that something wasn't right. So I decided, with my mother banging on my closet door behind me I was going to leave my house and find out what was going on. Now I thought about protection, my parents growing up never believed in guns, so we never owned one to my knowledge. And for you all to know, I'm not the athletic type, so a bat I had hanging on my wall wasn't a good idea at all. Then my mind came back to me, as much as my parents protested this, I had a sword collection, about 60 in fact. My grandpa always game me one for every occasion. Now I know what your thinking, this guy is nuts, he can't swing a bat, but he could stab with a sword? Well I never actually used my sword either, but I thought at the moment it would be a great Idea. I took a couple of breathes as I seen my neighbor at my window again. I got up slowly and left my closet door, with my mother still inside, hoping soon I could come back with some kind of answer to why this is going on. I crept quietly to my other side of my room to my sword collection and looked it puzzling. Which one would I take? I had well over 60, but which one would be easier to use? I quickly reached down and grabbed my biggest one, a two handed sword by the name of Defender Of The Dark. I choked back some tears as I looked at my closet door one last time hearing my mother moan and grumble. I walked out into my kitchen and quickly grabbed my back pack which was there from the night before of me doing homework. I went to the fruit bowl and I grabbed about five apples and a group of bananas. I knew this wasn't enough, I went to my snack door at the bottom of my brown cabinets, and threw in three boxes of granola bars. I turned around at that moment, quickly opened my fridge, and grabbed five Bottles of water, and three bottles of Gatorade. I then turned, walked into my living room and quickly thought of a plan, I looked on top on my TV, and grabbed my dad's van keys, and headed toward the door. I turned to my parent's room door which was open, and seen my father's legs in a pool of blood and I head a chomping noise from inside. I had tears running down my face as I looked to the door I realized it was open. It all hit me like a sack of bricks, The thing in there that is doing god know what to my fathers body, must have done what ever it is that it did to my mother as well. I had to make a choice: Take on the thing in my parents room, or run out the door. I took a deep gulp, and knowing I couldn't see my father in that state of being, I punched the open door to lure the thing out side of my parents room. I armed my sword in my two hand as it crept into my living room, it was missing an arm, and it's foot was bent in. I took a guess it was a woman. It stumbled toward me, and I threw the backpack to the floor. I closed my eyes and raised my hands with the sword behind me in a slashing motion. I screamed out in bloody murder, I trusted it down and I felt a warm spray into my face. I opened my eyes to see a halve decapitated corpse lay on the ground. I felt some warm liquid at my face as I let out a inward scream. It was blood. I threw up a little in my mouth and swallowed it. I quickly ran to my bathroom which was across the house. I opened the door, hoped in and looked in the mirror. I didn't right away wipe the blood. I felt an anger rise in me that I never thought possible. I quickly reached for a towel and wiped my face. "I will not let this go undefended." I said aloud as I quickly sprinted into my living room. I pick up the back pack, put it on my back, and picked up the sword which I threw down after the meeting with the woman. I looked back on top of my TV and seen a lot of the religious memorabilia. See my family was well rounded Catholic family, my father a holy roller, collected this stuff. I reached up and took some rosary beads and placed them around my neck. "I couldn't blame my God for this." I said to myself. I quickly jumbled the van keys in my hand and headed out. I didn't look at my parents room, when I left, but I quietly and with my eyes closed, I closes the door. I head my mothers screams one more time when I closes the door. I once again, fought back more and more tears.


	2. A drive, and a Friend

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, sorry about the paragraph thing. I'll change it right away. I could use some more readers still I think, so spread the word I'm here, and here to stay. Read, Relax, and Review.

Wow, when I got out side, I thought the scene out here was worse then the scene within my house. You could here screams, sirens, moans and everything in between. I lived in an apartment on a bottom floor of a two story house and to get to my door, it was a little porch thing with a walk way on the side leading up into the side walk. I had my sword at hand I seen people running down the street with those things quickly behind.

I waited till I thought the coast was clear. I walked up and into the side walk, looking down the street. There was an over turned car down the street, but on the other side it was free. This was truly hell on Earth. I quickly jumbled with my keys, and jogged to my van, I looked down the street and seen a decent size group of them coming quickly for me. I let out a yelp as I opened the door and locked it. I fumbled with the keys to put it in the ignition, The things finally reached the van at this point, I was yelling at them (knowing that it won't work). I finally got the van started.

"This was a bad idea." I said to myself. "I never even drove before." I laughed myself, remembering that there is some sort of evil force right outside my driver side window. I started up the van and put it in drive. Doing this process, I hit the car in front of me, and honestly I didn't care. I backed up, and tried again. The things all fell when I drove off the second time. I sped off, into the sun rise.

I was driving along seeing people running, most I knew personally, but I knew in my head, I wouldn't be able to stop. Some more tears fell down my face as I ran over one of the things with my van, and blood spattering on the wind shield, and my car going over the corpse with a thud. But as I took a look out my window, I had to stop my car with a thud of the breaks, put it in neutral, grab the sword, and run out into a front yard that I just drove by. There stood one of my best friends from school standing there with a hand gun shooting at the things. His name was Bennet, a black kid that I was once afraid of just because he was black, but turned out one of my best friends. I slashed down at a few corpses as he shot he started laughing when he seen my fighting a walking evil. I motioned towards me, as I ran back to the van, slashing a few more times at the things walking towards me. I got in the van and he ran into the passenger window while running to it. I began to laugh as he got in and I sped off. "Having fun?" I asked. "What in the fucks name is going on here?" he replied. "Hell if I had an answer to that I'd give you it." We began talking as I drove off to our main street, maybe it would have been safe there.


	3. A Raid, A plan

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Sorry about the late update guys, my golf season just started and I haven't had any kinda time to write, but Now on, I'll have more I promise, Read, Relax And Review.

Our drive led us a block away from the main street. I was beginning to get the hand of this driving thing, with an abrupt brake, I stopped in front of the police station, and seeing there wasn't one cop car parked in the parking lot.

"I honestly think, if stuff like this keeps up I don't think my sword will keep up our protection." I said quickly while staring at the station. "Yeah and I could get some ammo for this." Bennet then lifted up the 9 mm magnum he had. "Where in the name of bloody hell did you find something like that?" I asked. "Well basically, I was up and out for a morning jog, when all out of no where, Officer Sopo, came up stumbling at me, and tried to take a bite out of my shoulder, I pushed him down and looked up to see more people stumbling and moaning. So I quickly put a knee down on the cop, and took out his gun from his hostler, and quickly ran." He replied. "So the best person I could think about going to would be you." I was flattered, while looking at my review window, seeing more of them coming out way.

We both talked over our plan, we we're going to quickly go inside, find the armory (gun/ammo room) and raid the crap out of it, hoping no one else has already done it.

In a swift drive, I flew the car onto the curb and pulled up in front of the door and got out and in. Surprising enough, no "things", no people. It was completely abandoned. Bennet and I quickly searched, my sword at hand and ready to strike out if I came across something that wasn't apparently human.

We opened a door to reveal a room with a small gun rack on the walls, with a drawer in the center. As quickly as we opened the door, we quickly got in and closed it. Without a word said, I laid my sword on the floor, and went to the walls and pulled off a shot gun. I never ever shot a real gun in my life but considering the state of what is going on, I held it in my hand. I looked over at Bennet, and he had put a strap that was on a hook around his shoulder and put his 9mm in it.

I felt like Rambo, I had my pockets stuffed with ammo, and different types of guns. I was thankful at that moment I slept with Pajama pants on. Bennet knew a thing or two about guns, so he taught me what bullets go to which gun, how to reload the different types of guns and what not. We quickly left the room, sword in hand I opened the door to see on of the things staring me in the face. "AHHHHHHHHHH Son of a bitch." I screamed While I held its head up from taking a bite out of my shoulder. Bennet at that time jumped into action and smacked it in the head with a revolver. "Holy son of a bitch that was a close one." I said, "If that happens again, we may not be so lucky to get away." He said, we better find more people, that way we can figure out a plan." I agreed with him as we left the station, hopped in the car, and sped off down to 199th street, to see if we can find someone alive.


	4. A call from a friend

199th street was in Chaos! People running, overturned cars, those things running at me, and me just running them over. I took a right down a side street to quickly avoid the chaos. I looked out my window, and passed up different houses with ladders thrown against houses, I drove slowly so I could see who's up there. It was my boy Angelo, had what looked like an air soft gun in his hands and a blunt in his mouth. I stopped, beeped, rolled the the window when the coast was clear of them. "Angelo." Bennett yelled out his window. "Ge off of there and help us out." He replied with, "Nah dawg, I'll have more fun up here." I beeped a few times a smiled, I said a quick prayer for his soul.

I took a quick turn when I seen a horde of them come at me and I was back on 199th street. Then there was a buzzing noise from with in my backpack. "What the hell is that noise?" Bennett asked as my car bumped over one of those things. "Open up the back pack, I might have left it in there from school yesterday." He quickly did, pulled out my cell phone and started saying hello about five times. "Bennett?" I heard a voice say. "What the hell Rat." Bennett said in a reply. "What are you doing answering Bob's phone?" He asked. "We're driving around looking for someone alive in this mess, you aren't hurt are you?" Bennett replied. "No, but there's a lot who are. I have an idea what's going on...WAIT! You guys are driving?" he asked. Justin also known as Rat, was one of our group that hung out with us at school. He was big on the whole army scene.

"Yeah, Bob's got his van." Bennett said. "Where the hell are you?" I screamed while running over one kid that sat next to me in math class, his name WAS Cruz. "Man I'm at the St. John Bell tower, come get my ass, and we'll think of some thing to do." Rat said. "Yeah man, stay up there, we'll call you you when we're out front."

I drove off at a quick speed down 119th street, I wasn't about to let my friend die, or turn into one of those things. Off in the distance I could see the bell tower.


	5. A lucky morning

**Authors Note: **God, its been a while, I missed you all so very much. School is such a problem Enter away message text here.

and I just hadn't had the time but I promise I'll get to you more. I love you all.

Read, Relax and please Review, I need input bad or good I don't care.

Even though the drive to St. John's Bell Tower was about 2 minutes away it seemed to be an eternity. I was swerving right and left, whether it be one of those things, an over turned car or even people that where just trying to run away from them that I knew wouldn't make it. I glace out of the driver side window to see one of my friends who went to the other school in my town David Moats, running right in front of my van. I stepped on the breaks causing Bennet to force our way foreword. I scream out "Oh shit!" in reply to the van, at the same moment I see about two of things jump on his back causing him to fall to the ground.

I had to think quickly, My friend was being attacked by two of these things, and I knew I has to act fast considering those things surrounded my van and began punching at it. I looked over to Bennet and he a calm look on his face, he then turned and nodded at me, we knew both what we had to do. I quickly put the car in reverse, driving over some of the ones that where behind me, and slammed on the acceleration while putting it in drive, smashing in three of them that where in front of me.

One of the attackers was thrown up onto my windshield, with to my luck it didn't crack. The other attack just rolled under my tire with a thud. As for my friend David, his head bounced off my bumper causing his head blood to splatter on my windshield. Bennet looked over to me solemnly and said "He was still alive Bob, why'd you do it?" I replied "It's come to my attention that when your bit by these things that you turn into one of these things, I didn't want to see my friend be turned into one of these snarling beasts."

No words where said after that as we pulled up in front of the church. Luck usually is never my strong point in life, but this morning everything was going the way I needed to (minus the whole end of the world thing). I mean honestly, I got in front of the church and there was only 3 stragglers floating around but I knew we would get passed them easily.

Bennet turned to me, "Bob, how do we expect to get him out? We don't know how many of them are actually there and plus, we don't know the way around in there." I smile at this statement once again luck is my factor "Oh but Bennet you may not know the way around in there but I as hell do, don't forget I spent a good deal of my life here in 8th grade when I made my Confirmation." I said. "I know this place like the back of my hand." I smile as I said this. "Still Bob, still doesn't mean that place isn't crawling with them, we're not going to blast threw a lot of them." Well I laughed when he said that and I replied "Bennet I'm feeling lucky today."

With that said I reached down and pulled out my cell phone, called Rat, and told him we were out front, and quickly devised a plan of attack. God I sure hope my luck doesn't run out right now or God I may just be on the menu this morning for breakfast.


	6. A saving and deep thinking

**Authors not: **Hey everyone I honestly spilled my heart into this chapter, I think it's my best yet, very spiritual, very emotional, and kinda action packed. Please Read, Relax and Review.

I quickly took a drink of my Gatorade, not knowing if this was going to be my last moments on this Earth. I wonder to this day if I would have just turned back on that van said "Fuck Rat, I'm out of here," and just live on my fear the rest of my life. I mean what if I just let Rat rot up there and just went on with me and Bennett. Now belief you me all these thoughts where running through my head as I took just one sip of my Gatorade, just like the speed of light, all these thoughts ran through my head. Oh well, come to find out, I'm not the kinda guy who lets my fear get the best of me.

Our plan was simple: get in there, kill off as many as those things as we could, grab Rat, get back to the van and book it. Simple? Flawless? God I sure do hope so. Bennett loaded up one of the guns we had looted from the police station. Me I think I'll stick with my sword considering it got me this far, and the fact that I had never shot a gun in my life so I could just see the picture of me firing a gun at one of the things and miss every shot and me just get owned like some kid getting owned at Halo (video) .

I took a breath and said the following "Bennett if I get bit, please god shoot me." He laughed and said "Hell if you keep talking like that I'll pull the trigger sooner hahah, come on Bob don't say if I get bit, say I'm not going to get bit, but just in case do the same for me." I reached my hand out and we shook hands, at the time we had no idea of what we had gotten ourselves into, and whether we'd see each other again.

I emptied my pockets of all access ammo and what ever I fit in there and grabbed my sword out of the seat behind me. I whispered a quick Hail Mary prayer and whispered loud enough for Bennett to hear "1.…2.…3.…Lets go!" I opened my door without looking out my window to see one of those thins standing right there. Once again luck was on my side, as I threw open the door I smashed it into the thing knocking it to the ground. I laughed and looked at the dent it left and thought "Man if dad where here he'd killed me." I laughed and heard one shot fired from Bennett's gun and seen the other straggler stagger and fall, Bennett place a shot right in the things leg blowing it off. "Nice shot" I said, as we ran up to the few stairs to the church's entrance.

The Church was a huge white stoned church with a big bell tower sticking from it. Now the bell tower was high, but not to high. So it's not a journey to climb up. We opened the door to church to be in the Vestibule of the church with everything seemed to be in tacked, witch hopefully means this place is empty.

We open the door to the middle of the aisle leading all the way through the back of the church, by the alter and what not. We seen a few actual live people in here knelling in the pews, most of them elderly, probably praying that they're souls will be saved during this mess. Bennett whispered to me "Bob we didn't see any cars outside how did they get here?" I whispered back "Parking lot."

Even through this mess, I still had my manors, I quietly jogged down the aisle with Bennett by my side, getting a few glances by the elderly people as we jogged. As we reached the back of the church we stood directly in front of the Alter. We stood there for a few moments glancing around. St. John's Church was Immense. The ceilings were about 100 feet up, with portraits of angles and other religious memorabilia about it. Of the ground stood long pews that stretched out long. In the far back of Church above the vestibule was the choir section that stood up. Every Sunday I was here, listening to Father preach about the gospel, listen to up beat songs, receive the holy communion. But on this morning there where no songs, no preaching, and definitely no praise. Today was the day of Armageddon, of the final days of life.

At that moment I forgot about the rosary beads around my neck and my vow that I said in front of my mirror when I awoke. I remembered that I would never blame God for this and I would never loose my faith. A tear began to form in my eye at this moment. About the people that where dying right now, being torn limb from limb. I looked over at Bennett at this moment, I didn't know what was going threw his head at the time, but I knew it something deep, because he had that look in his eye of complete thought.

I genuflected in front of the Alter and Bennett also did the same. As long as I walked this Earth my faith in God will stay with me. No matter what, I can't blame God for this, for all I know this was some crazy chemical that the government had made to do this, and this was God's way of saying way to go. I said a quick prayer for everyone in the room, for them to survive this.

I whispered to Bennett "Lets go get Rat." He nodded in agreement. We walked in the back of church, and We walked up the long spiraling stairwell to the top where the trap door was, we knocked and Rat didn't respond. "Good boy, don't open it for anyone smart thinking." I yelled "Hey Rat Boy it's Bennett and Bob come lets go." At that moment he opened it up and stepped down. Rat was about 5'10 ish and pretty skinny. He was wearing a Green Hooded Sweatshirt that said our school name on it. He also had on blue jeans. "Man I've never been so happy in my life to see the two of you." He said stepping down to the stairs, in his hands he held a pellet gun. At that same moment We heard screams coming from down stairs.

"Damn I thought we'd actually get lucky and get out of here with no trouble." I said as we took off down the stairs.


End file.
